crying blood
by gothic moon goddess
Summary: even though they don't get along, what will happen when inu-yasha finds out that Kagome suffers from a terrible and violent relationship with her father? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Kagome suffers from a terrible and violent relation with her father; what will inu-yasha do when he finds out?

Crying blood

On that morning, Kagome walked up to her friend sango at their high school campus before classes begin. "hey sango-chan" she said a little down. "hey-" said sango who lost her friendly grin as soon as she saw kagome's painful expression. "what's wrong kagome?" asked sango as kagome started to roll up the sleeve of her slipknot hoodie to show sango at large black and blue bruise covering a massive part of her fore-arm. She rolled down her sleeve quickly after that to make such no one else would see it. "kagomeee" winced sango "I know sango, but I can't" answered kagome "at least not yet" she said not noticing approaching them. "He'll kill you before the 'proper' time happens" said sango "hopefully, at least there'll be less Goths in school" said half kidding inu-yasha, kagome's worst enemy "who will anyway?" he asked curiously. Kagome sighed as she turned around the face him "I'm not really in the mood to argue today inu-yasha" she said. "you? Lady 'shut up inu-yasha!'? I nerve thought you would back out of a fight" he said with a cocky expression receiving a glare by both sango and kagome. "inu-yasha shoo! Go away doggy shoo!" said kagome with a somewhat frustrated look. The now growling inu-yasha noticing kagome's look decided to leave such insult be and instead left still curious of her interesting mood. 'wonder what's up with her?' he thought as he was brought back to realaty by the warning bell.

"Okay class, settle down" the teacher to the massive amount of loud voices chatting in groups among each others about different topics. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Yelled the teacher as he realized the students weren't listening to him at all. "okay, now that I got your attention I'm going to set up groups for the presentation assignment which, by the way, is do next week!" said the teacher "so the presentations will_ continued the teacher as he explain the tasks of the day without noticing that a few people were completely immersed in their own conversations to pay any attention. "kagome, what's up with you? I'm still surprise you don't want to argue with me today" said inu-yasha "because I'm not in the mood you stupid, is that so strange?" she said with a hint of exasperation. "… why yes, yes it is" answered inu-yashsa raising an eyebrow. "whatever inu-yasha, just shup up and pay attention, if I talked to you so much I might catch your stupidity" she said. "Why you little BITCH, YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!" he said standing up and pointing at her. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, YOU DICK?" she asked. "INU-YASHA! KAGOME! Take. It. Outside! How many times will I have to deal with your bickering?" asked the teacher, a rhetorical question of course. 'geez, brats this days' thought the teacher.

While they stood against the wall, the teacher walked out to face them. "I can see that the two of you don't get along" he said and ready to continue, but before he could, inu-yasha interrupted "really? Whatever gave you that completely correct idea?" said inu-yasha sarcastically ganing a glare from the teacher "do not! interrupt me inu-yasha" said the teacher "as I was saying, seeing as the two of you can't get along I decided that sometime together would do you both some good" he said and handed the both of them a pamphlet and two triangular yellow stickers that read 'detention' kagome put her sticker on her fore head and inu-yasha sealed his mouth with it while they walked up stairs to the detention room.

" okay, let's start this thing" said kagome as she opened he pamphlet to realize it was a survey, they had to interrogate each other and fill in the question. Kagome sighed "as I need to know more about stupid inu-yasha" said kagome. "hmm? Mmh mmh hm!" mumbled inu-yasha and kagome ripped the detention sticker off his mouth with all her might "yawoh! Must you be so forceful?" he asked "I'm not going to play with you, let's just get this over and be on our separate ways" said kagome coldly. "ok, name, date, birthday and of those things we can write them down when we're done" said kagome. "what's your favorite color?" ask kagome

"red, yours?"

"black. If you could be any animal, which one would you be?"

"a lion, and you?"

"a bat. Why would you be this animal?"

"isn't it obvious? I was born to be a king! And you"

"I always wonder what it would be to sleep upside down and go around scaring wimps and spreading rabis"

"ha ha ha, that's an interesting reason" said inu-yasha while laughing . They continued with their task until they finally finish and headed back to class.

The next day, the first thing inu-yasha did once he got to school was look for kagome along his friend miroku who also had busy in that search. "hey sango! Did you miss me? I certainly did" he said as he bluntly groped he breast erning himself a strong smack in his stomach that left him breathless. As inu-yasha looked around with no results, he decided to ask "where's kagome?" miroku then turn to face him with a bewildered look on his face. "you're asking for kagome-chan…" he said then turn around to face sango once again "what did I miss yesterday? Damn! Why did I have to miss schools yesterday?" he asked and sango simply ignoring him, faced inu-yasha "she's not here" she said clearly worried. 'her dad probably hurt her again, that idiotic bastard!' she thought. The day went on without any interference, except for inu-yasha whining about not having someone to fight with.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

As he reached the entrance of the school, Inu-yasha waved to Miroku who was standing next to a very angry Sango. 'He must have done something stupid. I'll never understand why he has the need to grope every girl who gets near him'. As Inu-yasha got closer to them, he noticed that a little something was missing next to Sango left. 'She's not here again'. "This is the third day Kagome didn't come to school; she must be very sick" said Inu-yasha, Sango looked at him in pure surprise "when did you start worrying so much about Kagome-Chan?" she asked. "I have been wondering about that myself, you keep on asking and talking about Kagome-Chan; you must miss her a lot" said Miroku "wha- keh! As if, I just want her to stop being a coward and come fight me!" he exclaimed, both sango and miroku stared at him clearly showing disbelieve, and that really pissed him off. "What the fuck are you guys staring at?" he yelled, sango chuckled and that tapped inu-yasha's shoulder "relax inu-yasha, I'm sure she'll come tomorrow" 'or at least hope so… she hasn't answered her phone even once! And when I called at home her father said she was on a trip… The hell she is!' sango sighed loudly unintentionally gaining the attention of both boys. "Something wrong?" asked inu-yasha "no, just thinking" she answered nervously and quickly walked away before one of them would start asking unnecessary question.

_***later during class*****_

"Now that I have explained the assignment thoroughly, I'll be picking the groups. DON'T complaint about who you end up with, it's completely random so simply deal with!" that day had not been his day; the test he graded in the morning trashed his mood. 'Not a single one of my students passed the exam!' was the only thing lingering in his mind. "There will be three people per group; come up and get a number." He said. All the students complied and once they all had the folded little paper, they all opened it to find their respective groups. "which group are you in sango-chan?" asked miroku, "number 4" she answered, "and you?" she asked "aww, I'm not with you, I'm in group 2" said miroku. Inu-yasha sitting next to him looked at him "me too" he said. "I have to go pick a number for kagome-chan, I'll be back". sango came back looking a little disappointed and headed the little paper to miroku "she'd with you guys" she sighed "oh well, I'm off to find my partners." She said and left them. "we have to talked to kagome then. we have to take the assignment sheet to her too, especially If she can't meet with us." Said miroku going through the papers again "what you want" said inu-yasha secretly feeling an inexplicable sense of relief which he simply choose to ignore.

******************************************************************************That same midday kagome was locked in a room, and looking for a way to out of her apartment. 'The window is out of the question, if I jump off the 16th floor I'll become a mess of broken bones! Oh… and I'll die too'. She was hungry and scared. She hated being closed up in small places, and since three days ago, her father had left her locked in a small empty room that originally was the place where her mother kept her flowers. It had a large window that was always uncovered and opened, now the windows were rusting and it took all kinds of effort to open it. She sighed and lay down on the black ceramic tile floor trying her best not to scratch her many cuts. *******************************************************

**Thanks a lot for the review. I'm sorry; I know my spelling and grammar are atrocious lol. I've been in this country for ten years, and I still can't get the hang of it. -Gothic Moon G.**


	3. Chapter 3

****flash back****

She had only just stepped into the apartment when her father surprised he by grabbing her from her hair causing her to yelp silently. She knew what was happening. He was angry again. Maybe something had happened at work again. Lately all the rage seemed to come from work. But this time, she couldn't even build at sentence before her eyes widened considerable seeing him reaching for knife. She skillfully ripped her hair his grip and ran to her room to lock herself away. "How dare you run away!" he yelled as he pounded the door franticly. Behind the door kagome was terrified, shivering in fear hoping that the fading steps meant he had given up and let it go, but it was not to be, for moment later she heard the step approaching her door again, now they sounded much heavier causing shiver going down her spine. Suddenly or at least unexpected he was actually beating the door open, it sounded so loud that It was starting to leave a ringing in her ears and seeing her door shake nonstop was cracking mind. After one last hit, the door flung open and all she could do was back away from him, but she was soon stopped by the wall, he pulled his swiss knife again and put it right on her face, all she could see was his eyes full of hatred and disgust. "how dare you run away from me, how dare you! Hide from your 'father'! I can't even see my 'daughter'? I can't TALK to her? You disgusting killer!" he said and with the knife slid a thin long gash from her left cheek. She yelp and he push her down hard onto the floor and cut her through her shirt leaving another thin but deeper gash in the middle of her chest. A large, staining liquid began to pour out of the cut and slashed white shirt was turning pink. Hurting and feeling completely helpless she couldn't stop him from dragging her to and small empty room and harshly throwing her in. her father walked out with a glare in his eyes "you want to hide from me? fine! then don't ever come out!" said her father slamming the door and locking her in.

***end flashback***

She sighed in discontent knowing there was no way out and hoping her father would get over his rage and let her out; she couldn't stop think of that fish she had left in the fridge four days ago. She sighed again, her sighs getting heavier and heavier one after the other "and I was so eager on Tuesday after school, I was counting the moments till I could get to the kitchen and gracefully cook it" she told to no one in particular. At that moment she heard the front door open loudly and hearing the steps loudly approaching the room 'he's not over it' she sighed again 'here we go again' she took her shirt and put on as she heard the door open and harshly hit the wall. He was flaming, so furious that just looking at him made want to break the door are jump! She quickly reached for the window and tried to open it with all her might, the adrenalin running throughout her body helped so much, but even so, she could only carked it open, not even her fingers could freely go through. She much rather die by jumping off the building than being stabbed to death by her own father, but now he was already grabbing her by her shirt and turned her around. He loved making her suffer and slowly running his knife through her body was becoming his favorite. He began to slash her upper body smiling and laughing at her silent screams. He knew well that if she was loud, he would most likely kill her, and so did she.

**during that time with inu-chan**

He was standing by a lamp post attentively and warningly staring at the sky as if he was expecting something to fall on him and attack. "Where the fuck am I?" he kept asking himself, 'why that hell do I have to do this? And what the fuck is up with this stupid map? It's as if was by third grader! Curse you miroku!'

***flash back***

He was laying around in miroku's room as miroku busied himself with the work, miroku glared at inu-yasha for not doing anything and ended up just giving up. "listen inu-yasha, if you're not going to do anything then take these papers to kagome-chan" inu-yasha went to him and looked at the folder, "what's in there?" he aked "the assignment of course!" said miroku a little frustrated "wasn't sango going to take to her?" asked inu-yasha "yes, but she's busy with her own work so I told her I would do it, but seeing as you're not contributing at all, you can at least do this. He growl, snatched the folder from his friend and grabbed the map he had only just finished. He walked out growling and cursing as if he was going to marry a complete stranger.

****end flash back***

'miroku, I'm definitely to kill you once I get back!' as he kept walking something struck him unintentionally feel like dropping down. His mind full of alert began jumping up to a window breaking it as he reached it, what he saw made is mind convulse.

***inu-chan's POV***

There she was, in the floor bleeding profusely, her shirt was completely ripped apart and I could see the many slashes running through her upper body and arms. I sat her up and her face had one thin slash, but the back of her hands and her cute little fingers had plenty, 'she probably covered her face'. I took of my shirt and put it on her since she didn't have a shirt and now her bra looked that it was about to fall off. I picked her up in my arms and covered her with my jacket so the wind wouldn't cause her more pain than she already was. I slowly jumped out of the building stepping on a few windows, I worried that harsh movements might hurt her even more. When I reached the ground I realized she was looking at me, but her eyes were blank and it looked as if she didn't even recognized me, her body was somewhat limp and at that I ran like hell heading for a hospital. As we passed the sign of hospital she quickly, yet weakly put her little hand on my chest and looked at me, "don't take me there please, don't take me to the hospital" she said softly and slowly "please... inu-yasha" she said, it seemed she was recovering her mind because she had finally recognized me. "well if you don't want me to take you to the hospital, the only place I can take you to is my house" I told her, she looked at me and nodded as her eyes closed and her breath began to even out. I turned around and headed to home.


End file.
